This invention generally relates to a device, which can be inserted in the mouth of a patient to gain access to the mouth and throat of the patient.
Presently there is no device which protects the upper and lower dentition, helps to direct the endotracheal tube into the trachea and helps to visualize the pharyngeal area. There has been a commonly fabricated mouthguard device which is used for several purposes, (1) protection for upper and lower teeth especially while sleeping to prevent damage from grinding and clinching, (2) protect upper and lower teeth while playing any sports where an object or another person might cause damage to the persons teeth, and (3) relaxation of the musculature of the face from bruxing, and thereby protect against myofacial pain dysfunction and even reduce possible damage to temperomandibular joint (TMJ). However, these uses for conventional mouthguards do not make they useful to open the mouth sufficiently to provide a 12.5 to 15 mm opening for a child""s throat, and a 17.0 to 21.0 mm opening for an adult throat, which permits the endotracheal tube to easily extend into the trachea. Furthermore, for many years, there has been a need for an intubation protection device that helps to protect the upper and lower dentition from damage during the use of laryngoscope and other similar devices, and a device which helps the physician to visualize the back of the throat for improved operational function.
Devices known in the prior art are in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,270,531, 4,425,911, 5,623,924, 5,590,643, and 2,669,988. None of these devices provide the flexibility of the present device with a detachable tongue retractor feature, a detachable throat opener, as well as separately engagable and sizable wedges to connect to the respective mouthguards for enabling many different sizes of mouths and types of operations to be accommodated.
The invention relates to a system for use in patient comprising (a) a first mouthguard and a second mouthguard, each mouthguard having a front, a back, an internal channel and an external surface, wherein each internal channel has an occlusal surface for engaging the patient""s teeth, further said first mouthguard has disposed on the external surface opposite the occlusal surface a first base, and said second mouthguard has disposed on the external surface opposite the occlusal surface, a second base, wherein said first base is connected to a first and second tube and the second base is connected to a third and fourth tube; and wherein said first and second tubes are positioned opposite each other on the first base; and said third and fourth tubes are positioned opposite each other on the second base, and all tubes are located the same distance from the front of the mouthguard; (b) a right wedge with an right upper wedge surface and a right lower wedge surface, wherein said right wedge further comprises: (i) an upper right connector extending from the right upper wedge surface supporting an upper right post, and (ii) a lower right connector extending from the right lower wedge surface supporting a lower right post; (c) a left wedge with an left upper wedge surface and a left lower wedge surface, wherein said left wedge further comprises (i) an upper left connector extending from the left upper wedge surface supporting an upper left post, and (ii) a lower left connector extending from the left lower wedge surface supporting a lower left post; wherein said upper right post is inserted into said first tube, said lower right post is inserted into said fourth tube, and said upper left post is inserted into said second tube and said lower left post is inserted into said third tube.